Tale of Darkness and Deceit
by rikuswhiteangel
Summary: The Organization is having problems with each other and Riku gets him self and a few others involved.


**Me:Hey this is my new story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Riku: rikuswhiteangel does not own kingdom heart or its characters. She does however own two characters in it.**

Tale of Darkness and Deceit

Chapter 1

Standing on a high building was a young man with silver hair down to his shoulder blades and aquamarine eyes; he was wearing a black zip up shirt that was unzipped at the top and bottom showing his abs with a white and yellow vest, blue and black pants, a black wrist band and white yellow and blue shoes, this was Riku. He was spying on two people walking in the streets below. One carrying two keyblades and the other with a pair of shack rams (what axel uses). He looked over and saw a purple and black portal appear. The two were heading for it.

'I guess I should get back to Twilight Town,' he thought himself.

He held out his hand and a black and purple portal appeared. He walked through.

The two in the street had known that they were being watched. One was a girl with black shoulder-length hair lined at the bottom with silver, dressed in a black tank top, black cargo pants, black choker around her neck, two black and white checkered wrist bands, and black converse. The other was a boy with blonde spiked up hair in an emo style and deep blue eyes; he was wearing a black cloak that covered his body.

"Roxas," the girl said. "Was that Riku?"

The boy looked at her.

"I think it was," he replied. "Do you think that we should tell the superior, Tori?"

"It's up to you," Tori replied. "I mean I don't wanna see you hurt."

"We'll talk with Axel and Demyx," Roxas told her. "They can help us."

"Alright," she said.

They went into the portal.

Riku walked into the middle of Twilight Town.

"Hey you" a girl yelled.

She had blonde hair with black streaks down to her waist and bright green eyes, wearing a black bow tied around her neck, a light blue dress cover (like kairi's) with a white tank top underneath, black and blue wrist bands, two black belts that cross each other, a silver Heartless necklace, and blue, black, and white Vans.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Andria," she replied. "Now can you please help me? I'm being chased by those things."

She pointed over to where she had just come from. Two silver figures came floating over in a snake like manor. They both had this strange upside down heart-shaped design thing on their heads.

"Oh, great Nobodies," Riku said dryly. "Stand behind me."

"Alright," she said as she quickly got behind him.

A keyblade with purple, black, blue, and a white wing on the end appeared in his hands. He jumped forward and disposed of them easily.

"Thank you," Andria said.

"No, problem," he replied. "If you don't mind me asking why were those Nobodies after you?"

"I don't mind," she said. "I came to see my father and as I was walking to do so those 'Nobodies' as you called them attacked me."

"Your father? Who's your father?" he asked.

"His name is Ansem the Wise," she told him.

Riku looked at her with a confused look on his face.

'Ansem the Wise?' he questioned. 'He has a daughter?'

"What's that look for?" she asked. "Do you know my father?"

"Yes and I didn't know that he has a daughter," Riku replied.

"He does and I'm her. Now I hate to ask you this but could you please escort me to his mansion, it's just outside Twilight Town?" Andria asked.

"Sure, I needed to talk to him about something anyway," Riku said.

They walked away.

Roxas and Tori arrived in a place called Hollow Bastion.

"Axel and Demyx should be here," Roxas said as they looked around.

"Do you think that they'd be at the Bailey?" Tori asked.

"Possibly," he replied.

"Well, let's go look," she said.

They ran quickly to the Bailey. Once there they noticed two men standing near the edge. One had red hair and green eyes with marks across both eyes, and the other had light brown hair with green eyes. They were both wearing a black hooded-cloak like Roxas's.

"Axel, Demyx," Tori said.

They both turned around.

"Hey Tori!" Demyx exclaimed as he walked over and hugged her. "It's good to see ya, Tor."

"It's good to see you too," she replied.

"Hey Tori," Axel said.

"Roxas, sup?" Demyx said.

"Well, we were being followed by Riku in our world," he told Demyx.

"Seriouslly?" Demyx replied.

"Yeah, he might have been following us the entire time we were there so he might of seen what we did," Roxas said.

"Well, he wouldn't be able to tell the Superior because he doesn't like Riku," Axel said.

"It's not like Riku will tell him that we're worried about, it's Riku telling Sora or Ansem," Tori said.

"That pip squeak?" Demyx said. "You three could take him."

"Why just us three?" Roxas asked. "You can fight using your sitar and water."

"I told you I'm the wrong guy for that," Demyx replied.

Axel laughed.

"What's so funny, Fire Boy?" he asked.

"You, Got it memorized?" Axel replied. "At least I can handle a simple fight missions."

"Well, I'm not a fighter. I can handle missions just not fighting or defending someone," Demyx said.

"Will you two please focus?!" Roxas asked. "This isn't a time for fight amongst our selves. The Organization will eventually find out what we did and when they do, they'll be sending the others after us."

"We have to find my human side," Tori added. "She's Ansem's daughter."

"Alright, so where do we need to look?" Axel asked. Roxas though a minute.

"Everywhere," he said. "And we need to slit up."

"I'm staying with you," Tori said. "We'll probably go to Destiny Island, Twilight Town, and here. You two can go anywhere you think she'd be."

"Ok, but one more question." Demyx said.

"And that is?" Roxas replied.

"What do we do if the Organization members show up?" Axel asked.

"We were hoping that we could have Andria before that happens," Tori replied. "But if they show up run for it."

"I'm good at doing that," Demyx said with a huge smile.

"Alright, alright, lets get going, Demyx," Axel said as hw made a portal appear.

The two left, Tori turned to Roxas.

"Do you think we'll be able to do it?" she asked.

"Maybe," Roxas replied. "Hey what's wrong?"

She was staring at the entrance to the Bailey. A man with tanned skin appeared with long silver hair and bright yellow eyes.

"You two will pay for what you've done," he said.

Roxas grabbed Tori's hand they stared running, with no specific destination in mind.

"Roxas, we've gotta leave Hollow Bastion," Tori exclaimed.

"Right," he replied, before holding his hand for a portal to appear, it did, and they jumped through. The man stopped when the two left.

"Roxas, Tori, you can run and hide, but no matter what you do you will pay for the destruction you caused," he said before disappearing.


End file.
